<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547754">Warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Xenophobia, F/F, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, minor hints of Petra/Claude, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>"Since Petra is a hostage, shes in a very precarious position and knows that everything she does reflects on the people of Brigid, and one wrong move could mean it’s all over for her country. As such, Petra cant say no or even disagree with Edelgard at all because she’s terrified of the potential repercussions of upsetting the heir of the imperial throne."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Learning how to smile again, how to please such different people from her homeland, had been the hardest part. Learning what they mean, when their faces say something else. Nobles from Fodlan are by far part of the most dishonest people she’s met. But that’s probably because her parents shielded her from them, in Brigid, when they were still able to.</p><p>There was no shield in Fodlan. Nothing standing between her, and a crude language in the mouth of power hungry people. Learning how to smile had been the most crucial part, and her most precious ally.</p><p>It made her invisible.</p><p>Hubert stopped seeing her after a while. He’d look at her like an animal that needed caging, and when he seemed to realize she was simply a smiling child, he wouldn’t even think about that small animal rebelling.</p><p>The Lady he was meant to protect, however, took notice. And Petra understood for the first time that smiling wouldn’t always be a protection.</p>
<hr/><p>Now Petra can speak their language, cook their food, and fight against their techniques. Her mother always told her she was a curious child, and she takes pride in her quick adaption to this continent. Her grandfather would want her to.</p><p>She travels with the imperial Princess and her shadow to Garreg Mach. Officially, the Princess means this as an honor, and a symbol of trust. Petra knows better, and has since she set foot on this land as a hostage – that allows her to keep a closer eye on her. The Princess’ icy violet eyes often watch her, and always manage to unsettle her. A word from her, the tiniest inconvenience she detects could mean a lot more harm on the other side of the sea.</p><p>But Petra smiles. Hubert doesn’t see her, and the Lady smiles too. Petra had to learn how to be strong again, and she will not falter.</p><p>The monastery is impressive in size, and craft. Petra is enraptured, and looks at the hills around her in awe. The forest here looks old and peaceful. The fresh air fills her lungs.</p><p>The Princess looks more bored than surprised. She orders her guards to take care of their luggage, and looks at Petra once. “Follow me.”</p><p>Her commands never leave room for discussion. She walks with more power than grace, as if she always knows exactly what she’s after, and knows she’s going to get it. She walks after all like a Princess, and Petra catches up.</p><p>She leads them into a tall building, then takes the stairs, and finally arrives in a library smaller than the one in Enbarr. Then, the Lady stops. Spins around, and smiles. “This is the Monastery’s library. I’ve heard you enjoy reading books, and thought you might enjoy this place.”</p><p>Petra nods. “That is very thoughtful from you.”</p><p>“Very well,” the Princess says. “Now, I am rather hungry. Why don’t we try out the food here?”</p><p>“Excellent idea,” Hubert says from behind her.</p><p>“Petra?” The icy eyes trap her.</p><p>“I am hungry too. Let’s.”</p><p>That is enough to satisfy the Princess. Petra knows she doesn’t like overly formal acceptance from her, prefers when Petra expresses her personal feelings too. Perhaps that makes her feel better about Petra’s situation, perhaps she doesn’t realize this at all. Petra has mastered the art of pleasing her anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>The officer’s academy is full of interesting people, from a lot of interesting places. Petra enjoys the first few weeks passionately. Classes are never boring, and new speech patterns make her improve even more in spoken language. She realizes she was wrong to think of Fodlan as an homogenous land following the traditions of the Adrestian Empire.</p><p>Then of course, she has to remind herself to stay in line. She is far from Enbarr physically, but for the first time in months she feels the weight she carries on her shoulder heavier than usual. Maybe homesickness was easier to bear, in the middle of equally lonely people in Enbarr. Now there’s life and joy everywhere she looks. It makes her heart ache for simpler times. And every time she thinks about Brigid or her grandfather waiting for her, she can feel the Princess’ presence, feel the hold she has on her.</p><p>Sometimes she sees a reflection of this kind of pain in the Princess’ eyes. Petra isn’t blind to the suffering she must have gone through too. She might be as lonely as Petra, in some ways.</p><p>She extends Petra several invites for tea, in the gardens. She declines only once, to test the waters. The look of disappointment and profound disapproval in the Lady’s eyes scare her, and serve to convince her that she must never again offend the Princess in any way.</p><p>When she asks Petra to call her Edelgard, she starts doing it, when she says Petra’s presence in Garreg Mach brings her comfort, she reciprocates. When she says she’s found a friend in Petra, she says Edelgard is the same to her, and that they are doubtlessly dear to each other. A lie leads to another one, and Petra has become the prey and fallen into her own trap. Edelgard would never forgive her for lying. She would punish her if she didn’t.</p><p>She has nightmares. She drowns, a freezing white hand around her throat preventing her from swimming up. White locks like a jellyfish, paralyzing her. She was never afraid of the sea but lives these dreams like an intrusion. The Princess, with her elegant hands and powerful speeches, has found a way to dirty some of her most precious memories.</p>
<hr/><p>Only Hubert has the privilege of entering the Princess’ bedroom. And he does so only rarely, or when Petra can’t see him. Edelgard’s bedroom is a sanctuary. She would not let anyone in, unless she had a reason.</p><p>Petra has always preferred fighting over flying. But her guts scream at her to run away, when Edelgard invites her in one cold afternoon. She trusts her instincts more than she trusts herself. She knows that accepting this is a threshold, and she might never come back to how things are now.</p><p>But she can’t fight the Imperial Princess. She can’t risk it. She does as she’s asked.</p><p>Edelgard’s bedroom is one of the cleanest she’s seen in the academy. Everything is in order, smells like fresh laundry and fruit. She has braided her white hair, it falls beautifully on one side of her face, cascading. She keeps her gloves on, as if she could protect herself that way from the nonexistent dirt on the table. The pristine tea set matches her calculating eyes.</p><p>Petra allows herself to think of this obsession as bordering ridiculous.</p><p>“The weather took me by surprise, but I’m happy we’re able to have tea together anyway.” She sounds like she would make war to the weather, if she could.</p><p>Petra laughs at the idea. “I will be happy to see the rain again, you can’t be angry with the weather.”</p><p>“Of course,” Edelgard concedes with an amused smile. “You’re right. I suppose I dislike things I cannot control.”</p><p>It’s only logical then, that she likes Petra and the control she has over her. She feels more disgusted with herself for letting something like that happen, than she is angry at the Lady for taking what is rightfully hers.</p><p>She pours the tea with practiced precision. “Sit.”</p><p>Petra obeys. “Were you… Did you want to discuss something, Edelgard?”</p><p>“Not particularly.” The tea in the cups is steaming hot. Edelgard leans back in her chair. “I must say, I feel quite exhausted lately. There is a lot I need to take care of, and as Hubert likes to remind me… I don’t often take breaks. That’s what I’m doing now.”</p><p>Petra nods in understanding. She hasn’t quite figured out what Edelgard is up to all the time, but she knows there is something. Her tiredness means Petra must make time to make her feel better, to sometimes flatter or offer a comforting shoulder.</p><p>“And… I want to make sure you are flourishing as well. If there’s anything you need that I can get you, all you need to do is ask. There are great rewards to be found in the right kind of companionship. You’re a friend, Petra. Also an ally. It is important to me to see you find your place and succeed.”</p><p>“I’m surprised and confused.” The Princess frowns. Petra makes sure she doesn’t sound so serious. “Do I seem upset? I have all I need. But you have my thanks, for your worries.”</p><p>The Princess stares at her, then chuckles in silence as she looks away. “Of course.”</p><p>Under the time, and during the following hour, Edelgard’s foot finds hers, and casually rub against it. Edelgard says nothing, and they drink in silence.</p><p>Petra is dismissed when Edelgard’s cup is empty.</p>
<hr/><p>The first time she meets Claude von Riegan under a tree is an accident, the following occurrences not so much. She’d never thought she’d see a noble trying to climb a tree, but Claude proves her wrong several times. His respect for the spirits amaze her, in ways the Adrestian Princess never would.</p><p>She envies him, sometimes. He didn’t grow up in Fodlan, and even though he finds some of the people here as strange as Petra once did, he doesn’t hate them. He acts like he belongs with them, as if Fodlan could be a place to settle in.</p><p>Petra doesn’t particularly like Fodlan, and dislikes even more the circumstances that brought her there. She learned to love all the things it could teach her, some of the people, but never once she had thought she belonged there. She belongs in Brigid, with her grandfather. She misses him and her friends every day.</p><p>She envies Claude for finding his footing so quickly. She never will, the way he does.</p><p>She values her friendship with him. He teaches her archery skills from his homeland, and she shares tree climbing techniques.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert sees her. He glares, but sees her. She is scared, and far from home. If Hubert is displeased with her, it could mean the Princess is. Petra must not lose focus now.</p><p>She is a Princess too, and has responsibilities. She must not lose focus.</p>
<hr/><p>Edelgard doesn’t train often, and Petra supposes it is because there is no need to, more than the minimum. She has great power and strength, easily outclasses all of their classmates. When she asks Petra to train, she almost feels happy. It is an honor. It seems Edelgard likes to do her favors, but they usually come with a price.</p><p>They fight with swords, and the training session quickly turns into a duel. Petra needs to prove to herself that in this field, at least, she’s stronger than the Adrestian Princess. She needs to prove that she isn’t weak for letting her do whatever she wants, just because Petra is her hostage.</p><p>Edelgard accepts the challenge.</p><p>Petra refuses to be the hunted, and becomes the hunter. Edelgard sweats, fights back with all her might, but steadily Petra maintains an advantage. It culminates with her disarming Edelgard, breathless but proud. She feels liberated, and happier than she should.</p><p>She remembers why it doesn’t feel quite right either, when she sees the dark look on Edelgard’s face. Has Petra given herself away? Did she notice the purely rebellious spirit that guided her? Is it over now, for what’s left of her family?</p><p>Edelgard stands up, and never has she looked so tall. She eyes Petra up and down, dangerously. Petra is petrified.</p><p>“You’re even stronger than I imagined.”</p><p>It’s a matter of seconds, Edelgard’s face is inches away from hers, eyes she can never escape. She lets the Princess kiss her. It burns, it takes all of her willpower not to shove her away, to bite the thin lips caressing hers.</p><p>That’s not what she wanted. She wanted – to be free. Instead she locked herself in a new cage. She hardly hears the sound of her own sword hitting the ground.</p><p>“This sensation… I trust you must feel it too, Petra? I – I never quite experienced anything like it.”</p><p>Petra makes herself relax. She must not upset the Princess. Not now. “Me either.”</p><p>That is the correct answer. There is more kissing, and hands touching her face. She hasn’t let anyone touch her face since – she wouldn’t just let anyone do something like – but it doesn’t matter. She hasn’t fully been the owner of her own body in a long time.</p><p>“Shall we go to my bedroom? I don’t want Hubert interrupting this.”</p><p>Petra’s throat is too tight to reply. She manages to nod.</p><p>The cleanliness of the Princess’ bedroom makes her feel chilled to the bone. The smell alone reduces her to a frightened child, drowning.</p><p>Edelgard pulls up a chair, sits and crosses her legs. Petra wishes she had studied how this kind of things go, as foolish as it is. She knows what it means when someone shows this kind of interest in someone else. She knows what it entails. And she’s here to serve.</p><p>“Would you mind taking your clothes off? I must say, I’ve spent a lot of time letting my imagination run wild, but as you’ve proved today, it very much pales in contrast to the reality of your magnificence.”</p><p>The crushing reality that this is happening hits her at once. She can’t speak, and stares at Edelgard dumbly.</p><p>“Petra?”</p><p>There is no shield. There is nothing between her, and the Princess asking her to get naked for her. She is the shield now. Between her home, her grandfather, her people, and the Adrestian Empire. There is no choice, only her resilience. “Just me?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Just me… Naked? Will you not… Undress?”</p><p>Edelgard laughs. Shame colors Petra’s cheeks. “No, I much prefer to see you, for now. I – I’m afraid I don’t feel comfortable showing myself to you like that, yet.”</p><p>How incredibly unfair. Petra wants to scream, yell as loud as she can. She doubts that she would be able to, even if she actually had to. All that’s left is numbness. “I see,” she says, but makes no move whatsoever. She should, right now, before Edelgard notices. Petra has been good all this time, she can be good for this.</p><p>Not fast enough. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Petra shakes her head.</p><p>“Maybe… You’d like me to undress you?” The smile in her voice is obvious. Petra much preferred the first option, but she just lost it. Edelgard stands up. Her hands clinically feel her, her shoulders and neck, her waist and breasts.</p><p>Now would be the time to scream. She exhales slowly. It seems to invigorate Edelgard. “Tell me, is there anything you’re afraid of? You are a strong young lady, but my last wish is to make you feel uncomfortable. Tell me.” Her hands reach Petra’s back, and there she begins pulling up the shirt from her skirt.</p><p>Petra shuts her eyes. She is protecting her home. “I… I didn’t do this, ever. This is new.”</p><p>The hands now circle back on her front, and rest right under her breast. After this, after the Princess manages to take off the shirt – she will see everything. She will see the tattoos. “Should I go slower?”</p><p>No, Petra wants to beg. Make it the quickest death on earth. “I want… what you want.”</p><p>And so Edelgard makes her raise her arms, and takes off yet another barrier between them. The silence is loud, louder than her quickening heartbeat. The freezing fingers touch her arms, lingers on tattooed skin. “They are beautiful…”</p><p>They are one of the rare things still hers.</p><p>Edelgard kisses them. “Tell me about them.”</p><p>Petra’s eyes burn. She can’t cry. But this – this isn’t just a violation of her body, it’s a violation of who she is beyond that. This is more humiliating than simply being touched, played with, used. She can’t speak.</p><p>“Do you want to lie down?”</p><p>She doesn’t know if she agrees, or how, but she knows she lies down along the way, and Edelgard never leaves her. She remembers her bra being taken off, and some of Edelgard’s praises. But it couldn’t be her in that body, she couldn’t let that happen to her. She’d protect her tattoos, she’d fight Edelgard on this. She wouldn’t let her slip a hand under her underwear, or kiss her thighs.</p><p>When the morning comes and the sun rises once again in the sky, Petra is still wrapped in white sheets.</p><p>She finds the pile of her clothes nearby, and puts them back on. It makes no difference, she will never be fully covered again.</p><p>She uses the door to leave. She walks, until she reaches the tree. The spirits had never sounded so quiet.</p><p>She climbs, but can’t fall asleep when she reaches her usual spot. She stares at the leaves, and finds no comfort.</p><p>A lot more time than she must have felt has passed, when a familiar golden deer student shows up. He calls for her, like he always does to make sure she won’t surprise him when she comes down. “Claude?” The sound of her own voice surprises her. At least she can still talk.</p><p>“Are you coming down, or do I go up?”</p><p>She realizes she doesn’t want to talk to him, even less have him near her. “It is not the time for that.”</p><p>There’s silence.</p><p>“Are you okay, Petra?”</p><p>The answer to that question frightens her. She avoids it, just like she wants to avoid Claude. “I’d like you to leave, now.”</p><p>“Okay,” is the easy reply. He sounds so much warmer than the Princess, she notices. “But… if you change your mind, you know you can come to me, right? If you have a problem.”</p><p>He sounds sincere, and he most likely is. Petra considers it, considers asking him for help. He would help, maybe even offer a class transfer. Petra would be able to escape even just for a week the Princess, and everything related to her.</p><p>But this is a fantasy, and reality always wins. She cannot escape. She will have to go back to that room. “I don’t have a problem. But, Claude… Thank you. I will see you later.”</p><p>She doesn’t look at him, but imagines that he stays there a little longer. He leaves, and Petra stays a little longer too.</p><p>She will have to return to Edelgard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>